


Day Dream

by blackjack34212



Series: Short Stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjack34212/pseuds/blackjack34212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Climbing a mountain for a view unlike any other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Dream

_A perfect day_. I was walking down the dirty gravel path, scanning the trees and surrounding landscape. A steep slope was what we were climbing. As we rose higher and higher on the path trees began to give way to a beautiful view. I could see trees carpeting the skyline of looming mountains in the horizon. The view was breathtaking, but so was the hike. We had decided to take this hike as a sort of get away. A chance to escape from the rest of the world and be in nature, at peace. My dog came up on my heels. Trying his hardest to keep up, but the myriad of smells and random sounds of squirrels taunting him from the brush was enough to keep any dog from staying on track and often he would have to come back, barreling down the path. Shepard; the ironically named Australian Sheppard who would follow me off a cliff, and has once before into a pond of dark cool water below. Shep is what we call him for short. “How much farther to the peak?” Those were the first words in almost ten minutes, both she and I had been so focused on hiking and taken off guard by the immaculate view that we had spoken very little, yet still immensely enjoying one another’s company.

“Good question, not too much farther I’m sure. The guide at the base said twenty miles and we’ve been hiking for a good three hours.” The hike was long but well worth it. The view at the top of the peak was supposed to be like no other. I shifted the straps on my pack and briskly jogged to catch up to her. “Besides, aren’t you enjoying the exercise?”

“I am enjoying _hiking_. I wouldn’t exactly call it exercising.” She was slowing down so that we were walking side by side up the slope. Her boots dragging in the gravel: she was tired and ready to be done.

“We can take a break if you’d like?”

“We don’t need to its fine.”

“You sure? I don’t want you to be miserable when we get there.”

“The view is going to be worth it; ‘it’ll take your breath away’” quoting our guide from earlier.

“What good is a view that takes your breath away if you have none left?”

“True.” We stopped for a moment and sat down on some fallen trees on the side of the trail. After a moment of taking deep breathes and taking deep drinks of water, something dawned on me.

“Where is Shep?”

“SHEP! Here boy!” She began calling his name and within a minute rustling leaves alerts us to our incoming beast. Then suddenly out leaps Shep of the woods covered in brush and looking mighty thirsty. “Heyyyy, how’s it going Shep?” She reached out her hand and he came up and licked it responsively.

“Hey boy, you need some water?” I poured out some water into a tin bowl that was strapped to my bag and Shep watched expectantly. “Her you go.” I placed down the bowl and Shep lapped up the whole thing in a few minutes. “How are you feeling?”

“Me?” I turned my head and grinned.

“Yes, you.”

“I’m doing fine I am very excited to get to the top of this hill.”

“Mountain.”

“Whatever.” She laughed a bit and rose to her feet before almost falling backwards from the weight of her backpack.

“I gotcha.” I caught her by the arm pulling her to her feet, before I began hiking once again.

“Thanks.” I just smiled as I continued up the path to our destination. It became clear that the peak was near as trees started to become sparser. Eventually there were few trees if any. Then; no trees and just grass and lots of rocks. It was around this point that the view was starting to come into full panoramic. Then the top was in sight. A large flat bit of rock and grass with a sheer cliff face. I stepped onto the cliff edge and looked out over the cliff to see a nearly four hundred foot drop. Shep walked up to the cliff before abruptly turning around towards the middle ground: smart dog. “We made it, I cannot believe this view.”

“It’s even better in the morning I’ve heard the sunset comes right in between those mountains.”

“Really?”

“Really.” I dropped my pack down onto the ground with a thud and began stretching. I soon unpacked the many modules of my pack including our tent. “Can you give me a hand?” Together we se the tent up in a few minutes and she went to work on filling the tent with pillows and sleeping bags which Shep immediate took advantage of and strutted straight into the tent and dropped onto a pillow with a loud satisfied grunt. “Figures you lazy dog…”

“He walked so far!”

“So did we!”

“That’s true, but he is just a dog.” She walked over to me and placed her hand upon my shoulder and I smiled.

“We made it to the top, and this is fantastic.”

“Agreed.”  I sat down and started fiddling with my lighter trying to light a fire from the wood that was stashed up here. The spot was a popular hiking destination.

“Hey, wake up, were here.” Someone was shaking my shoulder… was that all a dream? It seemed so real… It felt so real… Let me go back, that dream was better than life…. That was a true _Day Dream._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a real Day dream of mine; also something I think about a lot, different scenarios similar to this one.


End file.
